teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverfinger/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: Whoa. : KIRA: I look like a demon from hell. : SCOTT: It doesn't look like a demon to me... : SCOTT: It looks like a fox. : RAFAEL: Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet. Someone left him a message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. : ISAAC: They came out of the shadows. One of them, I could see his eyes... Like a firefly... : ALLISON: Dad, do you know what that means? : ARGENT: I think they might have been after me. ( ) ARGENT APARTMENT FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 : SCOTT: voiceover His eyes were glowing... END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: There was something almost ritualistic about it-- like it was looking right into his soul. : ISAAC: That's the same thing it did to me. : ALLISON: That's what they did to everyone. : SCOTT: Not everyone. They only came after the Werewolves. : ALLISON: And Lydia. : ARGENT: Anyone with a connection to the supernatural. : ISAAC: Then who was the guy they went after in Japan? : ARGENT: A Kumicho-- a Yakuza boss. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 : ARGENT: voiceover It was my first gun deal. I was only eighteen, and it was supposed to be a simple exchange... Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being Yakuza. He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to, uh... improvise. : ALLISON: voiceover Or, your ability to survive. END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: The moment the sun came down, it was like they just materialized out of the shadows. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 : ARGENT: voiceover They had swords-- not curved like ''katanas, but straight, black steel, like ninjatos.'' : ISAAC: voiceover What did they want? : ARGENT: voiceover To get to the Kumicho. They cut down every living thing in their way. END FLASHBACK : ISAAC: Did they mark him like they did us? : ARGENT: Not exactly... FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 : SCOTT: voiceover What was he? END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: I don't know. But, there might be someone who does. There were a few others who survived that night. One of them was a man named Katashi. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 : ARGENT: voiceover They called him "Silverfinger" because of an unusual prosthetic... And it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: I've known for a while Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down. : ISAAC: Didn't look like he wanted to be found. : ARGENT: Not particularly, no. : SCOTT: You think he knows what they are? Or what they want? : ARGENT: Maybe... : ALLISON: What if he doesn't want to talk? : ISAAC: What if he doesn't even remember you? : ARGENT: He'll remember this. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 END FLASHBACK : ARGENT: I know I didn't kill it-- I'm not sure you can. But, I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there. : SCOTT: What was behind the mask? FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 : ARGENT: voiceover Darkness... : ARGENT: voiceover Absolute darkness. END FLASHBACK TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS YUKIMURA HOUSE FLASHBACK-- A FEW MINUTES EARLIER : SCOTT: You okay? : KIRA: nodding So, all of your friends are... : SCOTT: Yeah... : KIRA: And you're a... : SCOTT: sighing Yeah... : KIRA: Can I see? : SCOTT: Are you sure? END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: You guys going to be doing this all day? : ETHAN: All day. : AIDEN: All night. : SCOTT: Is this about being in my pack? : AIDEN: This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas. : ETHAN: sarcastically You mean, the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses? : AIDEN: sarcastically Yeah! Those demonic ninjas. : SCOTT: I don't need anyone to protect me. : ETHAN: They were looking right at you when the sun came up. : SCOTT: And they also disappeared. Argent thinks that they could just come out at night... : ETHAN: Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe. : AIDEN: All day. : SCOTT: sighing ...And all night. : SCOTT: Okay, one thing first. I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night-- without you. : AIDEN: scoffing No! : SCOTT: Yes. : SCOTT: And I don't want you listening in. No wolf-hearing. : AIDEN: How would you even know? : SCOTT: I'm a True Alpha-- you have no idea what I can do. : STILES: anxiously So then, she starts talking about phosphors, and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet, and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in... : STILES: It's gone... : STILES: Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got the key-- : STILES: ...What the hell? : STILES: anxiously I had it-- I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning. : SCOTT: The key you were talking about last night? : STILES: Yeah. I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you? : SCOTT: No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it... : STILES: I was here a couple hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting, and I had the key to the chemistry closet. : SCOTT: slowly So, you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in in from the cops, and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira...? : STILES: frustrated I know how it sounds... But look at this-- : STILES: This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts, and screws, and then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you? : SCOTT: Coach... FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, TWO DAYS AGO : SCOTT: voiceover The joke we played on Coach. END FLASHBACK : STILES: That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be. : SCOTT: I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong... But I don't think you're trying to kill people, either. : STILES: It was here. It was all here. : SCOTT: gently Dude, are you feeling okay? You're looking really tired... : STILES: shakily Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping, really... : SCOTT: Why don't you go home? Take a sick day, or something? : ETHAN: Did you tell him? : SCOTT: No. He's got enough on his mind right now. : AIDEN: If they're coming for you in a few hours, then so do you. : SCOTT: What if it's not me? Okay, what if I'm not the one they want? : ETHAN: Who else is there? ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: The real problem is Katashi doesn't see visitors-- ever. He's a paranoid recluse who rarely steps outside the gates of his estate. : ISAAC: So, how are you going to get to him? : ARGENT: Oh, he's got a thing for rare, antique weapons. Yesterday, I had some contacts put out the word that I was selling one from my own collection... : ARGENT: This is a French flintlock turnover pistol from 1645. : ALLISON: You're not going alone. : ISAAC: If she's going, I'm going. : ARGENT: To be honest, I don't feel good about bringing either one of you. : ISAAC: Look, they were looking right at Scott when the sun came up. : ARGENT: Well, that doesn't necessarily mean he's the one they're going after. : ALLISON: But, if he is? : ARGENT: If he is, that might only leave us 'til nightfall to come up with a way to protect him. : ISAAC: All right. Let's go see if a paranoid Yakuza wants to put another gun in his collection... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : RAFAEL: the phone Yeah, I'm walking in now... : RAFAEL: the phone ...And trying to avoid the hostile stare of everyone in here. : RAFAEL: the phone No, no. Probably another week or two, and we'll be ready for a formal review. There's enough here to put Stilinski so far out of government work, he won't be able to get a job riding the back of a garbage truck. : RAFAEL: the phone Yeah, exactly. : RAFAEL: the phone ...Let me call you right back. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Dr. Gardner's not back until next week... : MELISSA: Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors, or... : MELISSA: Stiles? Are you all right? : STILES: anxiously I don't know... I guess... I guess not really? : MELISSA: All right, kiddo, all right. Come with me. It's okay. : STILES: Blackouts... But not for that long. And sleepwalking, which I used to do a lot as a kid... Um, I'm also having some really bad anxiety... : MELISSA: Panic attacks? : STILES: Yeah, a couple... Oh, and I temporarily lost the ability to read. But, that might have had more to do with this giant magic tree and the whole human sacrifice thing... : MELISSA: smiling I remember something vaguely about that, yes. : MELISSA: How many hours of sleep are you getting? : STILES: Eight. : MELISSA: A night? : STILES: In the last three days... : STILES: Yeah, definitely eight. : MELISSA: Been feeling irritable? : STILES: Yeah... possibly to the point of homicide... : MELISSA: Inability to focus? : STILES: No, the Adderall's not working. : MELISSA: Impulsive behavior? : STILES: More than my usual? Hard to tell. : MELISSA: Vivid dreams during the day? : STILES: Okay, basically all of the above. Do you know what this is? : MELISSA: I think so. : STILES: Uh, what's that? : MELISSA: Do you trust me? : STILES: When you're not holding a needle... : MELISSA: It's midazolam-- a sedative. : STILES: Why'd you give me a sedative? : MELISSA: Because you, Stiles, are one profoundly sleep-deprived young man. You need rest, and you need it now. : MELISSA: Lie down. : STILES: Okay, how long's it take to-- : STILES: Oh... Not long at all... : MELISSA: Get some rest. : STILES: drowsily Thanks, Mom... KATASHI'S COMPOUND : ALLISON: What is it? : ARGENT: Katashi won't do the buy in person. : ISAAC: But he's a paranoid recluse-- shouldn't you be a little less surprised? : ARGENT: I was trying to remain optimistic that we wouldn't have to go to my plan B. : ISAAC: Plan B? And what's plan B? : ARGENT: ...How tall are you? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Guys, I appreciate you wanting to protect me... But I have to be alone for a bit. So... Sorry about this... : KIRA: smirking What do I do with these? KATASHI'S COMPOUND : ARGENT: Katashi's office is here-- : ISAAC: nervously Guys, this isn't going to work. I look ridiculous. I mean, I look like I just stepped out of the last period of a Catholic prep school. : ISAAC: nervously And there's no way that I'm going to be able to remember all of this. I mean, what does this even mean? "Revolving over and under barrels?" : ARGENT: All you have to do is keep them talking long enough to allow us to get inside and find Katashi. He may not be there for the buy in person, but he won't be far. : ALLISON: You look great. : ISAAC: anxiously I am sweating all the way through my jacket! I didn't even know that I could sweat this much! : ALLISON: Give me a second? : ALLISON: You can do this. You're not a boy if you walk in there acting like a man, okay? Go in there with confidence, and all they'll see is a boyish-looking man. : ISAAC: muttering Or a stupid teenager pretending to be a man. I'm going to get my head blown off by a bunch of Japanese fingerless mobsters-- : ALLISON: smiling How do you feel now? : ISAAC: confidently Gentlemen... I believe Mr. Katashi is expecting me. : KINCAID: I'm expecting you. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Could you lock the door? : KIRA: Yeah. : KIRA: We're running out of time. : SCOTT: I know. But Allison, her dad, and Isaac are working on something that could help. : KIRA: I don't want to sound pessimistic or anything, but you really think that's going to keep them out? : SCOTT: Actually, we have a kind of security system... : SCOTT: Things happened a couple of weeks ago-- a lot of things-- and we had my boss help make a few changes to the house. : KIRA: Your house? Do you work for a security company or something? : SCOTT: No, he's a veterinarian. : KIRA: You had a vet put in your alarm? : SCOTT: Yeah, sort of. But I can't arm it-- only my mom can. : KIRA: Where is she? : SCOTT: Don't worry. She'll be here. : SCOTT: Oh! Sorry! : SCOTT: We're going to be okay, I promise. : KIRA: "We?" Or "me?" : SCOTT: All of us. : KIRA: sighing You didn't bring the twins here because you didn't want them to get hurt. : SCOTT: I don't want anyone getting hurt. : KIRA: Then why did you bring me? If those things are coming after you, and anyone who gets in the way gets killed, then shouldn't I be somewhere else? : SCOTT: I'm not letting you get hurt. : KIRA: And I don't want you getting hurt-- especially because of me. : SCOTT: It could be either of us... : KIRA: I don't think so. I have to show you something... : KIRA: Have you ever heard of something called a Kitsune? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: aloud "Patient is irritable, impulsive." : MELISSA: aloud "Complaints of vivid dreams." : MELISSA: aloud "Inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality." : MELISSA: aloud "Acute insomnia..." KATASHI'S COMPOUND : ISAAC: What we're looking at here is a mint-condition French flintlock turnover pistol, crafted in the mid-seventeenth century. It was a gift from Louis XIV to a prominent French family. It's only ever been fired once. : KINCAID: nodding During a duel between brothers on the grounds of the Palace of Versailles. : ISAAC: anxiously So, you're familiar with it...? : KINCAID: Oh, Mr. Katashi knows what he wants. We'll take it. One-hundred and fifty thousand dollars. : ISAAC: ...I'm gonna need to count it. : KINCAID: amused Oh, really? : ISAAC: Yeah... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: That looks like what happened to you at the power station. : KIRA: When a Kitsune rubs its tails together, it can create fire or lightning. It's called foxfire. : KIRA: ...I don't have any tails. : SCOTT: chuckling How'd you know what I was thinking? : KIRA: Because Kitsune are also psychic. I can hear all of your thoughts. : KIRA: whispering Just kidding! : KIRA: The sun's setting... : SCOTT: Uh, yeah. I know. : SCOTT: Are you scared? : KIRA: Not right now. : KIRA: I'm supposed to be back before dinner. : SCOTT: Tell them you can't make it. : KIRA: What should I say? : SCOTT: Say, uh... You're going on a date. : KIRA: Are you sure that's a good idea? You know, foxes and wolves don't really get along... : SCOTT: That's just a drawing in a children's book. : SCOTT: My mom's back. : SCOTT: What are you doing here? And why do you still have a key? : RAFAEL: Funny you mention keys... Because while I'' have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how ''you got a key to my office... KATASHI'S COMPOUND : KINCAID: You don't know the whole story behind this gun, do you? : KINCAID: There was no duel between brothers-- that was the cover story. The real one involves an encounter in the woods with a vicious animal. Its bite caused one of the men to change into something... monstrous. By his family's Code, the brother of this man killed him with this very gun. : ISAAC: Well, that is certainly better than the version that I heard. I'm gonna trust you guys with the money here, and, uh-- : KINCAID: Personally, I'd like to hear your story. : ARGENT: All I want to do is talk. : KATASHI: Taking out my security is not what I call a good conversation starter. : ARGENT: You don't remember me, do you? : ARGENT: Allison, take the man's gun. : ARGENT: Now, can we talk? : ISAAC: Guys...? : ISAAC: They have a Werewolf, too. MCCALL HOUSE : RAFAEL: Let me help you out, here. This kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of "It's not what you think!" or "I can explain!" : SCOTT: Dad, let me help you out-- you need to leave. : RAFAEL: I will, with a satisfactory explanation. : SCOTT: Go get a warrant. : RAFAEL: I don't need a warrant, I'm your father. : SCOTT: No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you, and that's all I got. So, you're not allowed to play tough-dad with me. : MELISSA: Hey, what's going on? : RAFAEL: smugly Maybe one of you should explain. : KIRA: Scott... : RAFAEL: Who the hell is this? : SCOTT: Dad, no! : SCOTT: Dad! Wait, Dad-- : RAFAEL: UGH! : KIRA: AHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: Dad! : DEREK: GRRRRR! : DEREK: RAWR! : SCOTT: RAWRRRR! : SCOTT: Mom, the ash! : ETHAN & AIDEN: simultaneously RAWR! : SCOTT: Mom, now! Do it now! KATASHI'S COMPOUND : ARGENT: Starting to remember? It was twenty-four years ago. : ARGENT: You know what they are, don't you? : KATASHI: They're called Oni. They are demons, and they are unstoppable. MCCALL HOUSE : DEREK: All the baseboards are ash wood? : SCOTT: Uh, yeah, it was Deaton's idea... : SCOTT: And where the hell did you come from? : DEREK: I've been following you. : SCOTT: For how long? : DEREK: shrugging All day. : MELISSA: Scott, this isn't good! : RAFAEL: weakly Need to call for backup... : SCOTT: How bad is it? : MELISSA: From the way that his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn. He could be on his way to a collapsed lung. : SCOTT: Mom, those things... They're not going to leave until the sun's up. : MELISSA: At the rate he's bleeding, he's not gonna make it that long. We got to get him to the hospital. : SCOTT: Should we call Stiles' dad? : MELISSA: I don't know. Is that going to just get more people hurt? : SCOTT: groaning Maybe. I don't think guns work on them. : MELISSA: Then what does? KATASHI'S COMPOUND : KATASHI: Nothing. Or, at least, no man-made weapon. The Oni are a force of nature. You don't fight a tsunami-- you endure it, and you hope that you are not destroyed in its path. : ALLISON: Then how do we endure it? : KATASHI: One of you already has. : KATASHI: This is Japanese kanji for "self." This means he is still himself. The Oni are looking for one who is no longer themselves. : ARGENT: What do you mean, "no longer themselves?" : KATASHI: Possessed... by a dark spirit. MCCALL HOUSE : AIDEN: It's Kira, right? : AIDEN: You going to tell us what you are? : KIRA: What? What do you mean? : ETHAN: Aiden... : AIDEN: Watch! : AIDEN: See that? She can't go through it, either. : AIDEN: So, what are you? : DEREK: She's a Kitsune, idiot. : DEREK: Use your eyes-- you can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it, yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is, either. KATASHI'S COMPOUND : KATASHI: There are thirteen kinds of Kitsune: celestial, wild, ocean, thunder... But there is one, a dark Kitsune. They call it void, or Nogitsune. : ARGENT: A kumicho. : KATASHI: That's right. He was possessed by a Nogitsune. It's what helped him rise through the ranks of our Yakuza family. Nogitsune draw its power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: It's not you. It can't be. What I saw around you? It didn't look evil. : KIRA: But isn't that what a shapeshifter does? Isn't that why a Kitsune is called the "trickster spirit?" It's supposed to trick you. : KIRA: How are you so sure? How are you so sure I'm not the bad guy? : SCOTT: I've seen the bad guys... And you're not one of them. : AIDEN: Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott. : ETHAN: We're trying to fight for him. : DEREK: I'm sure you are. I'm sure you'd kill for him. But are you willing to die for him? KATASHI'S COMPOUND : KATASHI: Do you know why I'm missing this finger? : ARGENT: Penance. : KATASHI: There's a ritual called yubitsume... Removing the joints of the little finger weakens your grip on a sword. When a katana is gripped properly, the little finger is the strongest. : ISAAC: Why did they take your finger? : KATASHI: They didn't take it-- a Yakuza performs the ritual himself and offers it to his superior. It was penance for a mistake. And it wasn't my only one... FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 : KATASHI: voiceover I don't know what it was about the way I moved or stood that suggested to them that I was going to take them on... END FLASHBACK : KATASHI: Because actually, I was... preparing to run for my life. FLASHBACK-- IKEDA'S GARDEN, JAPAN, 1988 END FLASHBACK : KATASHI: That shot you fired saved me from looking like a coward before the survivors. For that humiliation, I wouldn't have to have given up my finger-- I would've had to give up my head. : KATASHI: I wish I could give you the answer you need, Mr. Argent. I owe you more than my life-- I owe you my honor. : KATASHI: I will tell you one thing, however... If there is a Nogitsune among you... Let the Oni destroy it. Even if it is your own daughter. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: What are they doing? : ETHAN: Testing for weaknesses. : ETHAN: Guys? We have a problem... : RAFAEL: I need to speak to Scott... : MELISSA: You're kidding, right? : RAFAEL: Don't patronize me, Melissa. You know why. You know why I really came back, don't you? : MELISSA: And, as usual, your timing sucks. You're not talking to him-- not like this. So, you stay awake, and we're gonna get you out of here as fast as we can. : SCOTT: the phone Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in, and it looks like they're gonna be able to do it. : ALLISON: the phone Okay, okay, listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the Oni. They're looking for someone possessed-- someone with a dark spirit attached to them. : SCOTT: the phone A Nogitsune... : ALLISON: the phone How'd you know that? Scott? : SCOTT: the phone Just... Tell me what else. : ALLISON: the phone Okay. They won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural, but once they do this check, once they realize you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, then they won't hurt you. I promise. All they're looking for is the Nogitsune. : KIRA: I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me. : SCOTT: They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you. : DEREK: urgently Scott, we're going to have to do something... : SCOTT: Don't do anything. : AIDEN: Is he serious? : SCOTT: I said, don't do anything. : SCOTT: Trust me. : DEREK: You're gonna be okay. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: Melissa...? : MELISSA: Hey, stab wound to the left chest. Possible collapsed lung. Pulse is weak. : SCOTT: I'll find Stiles. : SCOTT: Stiles? You okay? : STILES: Yeah... Fine... : STILES: What's been going on? END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts